Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits and/or external removable devices in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including volatile and non-volatile memory. Volatile memory can require power to maintain its data and can include random-access memory (RAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), and synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), among others. Non-volatile memory can provide persistent data by retaining stored data when not powered and can include NAND flash memory, NOR flash memory, read only memory (ROM), and resistance variable memory such as phase change random access memory (PCRAM), resistive random access memory (RRAM), magnetic random access memory (MRAM), and programmable conductive memory, among others.
Memory devices can be utilized as volatile and non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications in need of high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Non-volatile memory may be used in, for example, personal computers, portable memory sticks, solid state drives (SSDs), digital cameras, cellular telephones, portable music players such as MP3 players, and movie players, among other electronic devices.
Resistance variable memory devices can include resistive memory cells that can store data based on the resistance state of a storage element (e.g., a resistive memory element having a variable resistance). As such, resistive memory cells can be programmed to store data corresponding to a target data state by varying the resistance level of the resistive memory element. Resistive memory cells can be programmed to a target data state (e.g., corresponding to a particular resistance state) by applying sources of an electrical field or energy, such as positive or negative electrical pulses (e.g., positive or negative voltage or current pulses) to the cells (e.g., to the resistive memory element of the cells) for a particular duration. A state of a resistive memory cell can be determined by sensing current through the cell responsive to an applied interrogation voltage. The sensed current, which varies based on the resistance level of the cell, can indicate the state of the cell.